mtaugfandomcom-20200213-history
Curtis Chross
Overview Curtis is a wealthy and well known man around Ocean Flats. He's known for being highly affiliated with Bishop & Associates and for his quick drug dealing process in which is still unknown. He is one of San Fierro's top drug pushers or distributers, leading several other young teenagers as "corner boys" to distribute narcotics around the city. He has been making a lot of money for the organisation through the method of dealing narcotics and it has been his main source of income for some time. The Beginning Curtis was born and raised in the area of Willowfield, Los Santos where he spent his childhood days playing with friends and causing trouble in school. In school, he was a known troublemaker and has been suspended several times for fighting, smoking on the school compound and other things along those lines. He had always heard and knew of the Crip set stationed in Tar Street and around Willofield as he grew. At age sixteen, his father, Ezail Chross was shot with a stray bullet in a drive-by shooting. Later on, the EMS confirmed him dead. With no source of income for the family, Curtis' mother was forced to get a job now. Getting money to pay the rent and provide food was becoming hard and stressful for Curtis' mother. He couldn't bare to see her go through all the stress and he took it upon himself to go out and look for a job. Whilst wandering the streets in search of work, he came across a well known and respected male, Carl Jacobson - mainly known as Slim C. They chatted for a while and Curtis explained what was going on at that point in his life. Carl offered Curtis a "job" as a corner boy to sell off the narcotics in the gang. He promised him that it was a great income source, Curtis went along with it and accepted the offer with no hesitation. He was anxious and excited to become a part of the gang, hopefully. Gangland Soon after, Carl took Curtis to the corner and he immediately got to work. A day after, Carl had brought Curtis to Marcus "Shed" Bishop, the leader and founder of the street gang to be introuduced. Curtis was a quiet, and some-what relaxed person. It took him a while to get to know everyone affiliated, but he was still known. A few weeks passed, Curtis was making mad money for the gang and he was beginning to earn respect for himself. He had made a huge sale, obtaining around twelve grand for one sale. Marcus was immediately seeing potential in Curtis' actions and sales. Curtis went on to keep selling and making money for the gang, getting his cut for each package sold and giving the money to his mother. He told her that he had been working for Pizza Stack, delivering pizzas and he was getting large tips. His income was massively helping his mother pay bills and provide food and other things of the sort. Some weeks later, Marcus called Curtis to an abandoned garage where Curtis would hang out at day time, not attending school. They got down to the basement of the garage and Marcus immediately began throwing punches at Curtis. They got into a minor scuffle where Curtis was just trying to block the hits thrown at him, he was confused. Marcus was bigger and stronger than him though, and began beating him up. Curtis was left on the floor in pain and then offered his hand to Curtis as he gave him a blue rag. Curtis was granted his gang colours that day and made the first corner captain of the gang. Thing Gone Bad Months had passed and the gang had been dealing with several Bloods sets around Los Santos. After some time, a new Bloods set formed around the area of the Brimstone projects. A gang fight began, but it wasn't too serious as the Bloods set didn't have the weapons to fight back, it was mostly full out brawls and attacks. The brawls were getting out and hand and the gang decided they were having enough, because by this time, the corner time was being lessend due to the fights. Shed called Cross and Tray to organised a hit on the Bloods set. They usually hung around a single house on Grove Street. A pick-up truck as brought and with Tray in the front seat with a Beratta 92 and Shed in the tray of the pick-up with a MAC-10, Curtis slowly cruised pass the house and shots immediatley began blaring out around the area. All of the Bloods members were hit, but not killed as the drive-by was only a warning of what could come. Later that day, Cross and Tray were arrested and taken in by the LSPD. They weren't jailed until two of the Bloods members foolishly came to identify them. Curtis and Tyreke got a good look at their faces and promised to get back at them. A year passed and the two were let out for good behaviour. Immediatley after, Tray and his cousin Bones wanted revenge. Cross did as well, but he wasn't around at the time. He later heard that Tray and Bones forced three of the Bloods into their house and later left with them dead. Snitches get stiches. The Present Curtis has been laying low for a long time now, the gang has evolved into a more organised group that is known for distributing narcotics and firearms through the Ocean Flats area in San Fierro. Curtis' counsin, Dante Harris has recently been killed and Curtis has disappeared some time after. It is said that he has been keeping in touch with Terrance "Wash" Washington and Tyrone "Brooks" Westbrook and that he is in Detroit with his mother and aunt, Dante's mother. He is said to make a return, but when and what he plans is still unknown. Category:Character